Maids Sanjou!
The ending song of Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru from episode 1~12. Lyrics: Genzou Saeki Composer/Arragement: Suzuki Vagabond Song by: Maids - Rieka Yazawa as Futaba Kon - Chiaki Omigawa as Hotori Arashiyama - Aoi Yūki as Toshiko Tatsuno - Ryoko Shiraishi as Harue Haribara Ending Animation Storyboard/Production: Naoyuki Tatsuwa Video thumb|right|300px|Maids Sanjou! English Lyrics One, two, one, two, three, four! Carrying with me boredom and a soul of rock Living a solitary, roaring life With naturally puffed cheeks like a pufferfish lantern The town is swallowed into chaos again today Being a tsundere is proof of intelligence Today, I wonder why he didn’t confess to me again I will devote my life to table tennis, And beat the drums in order to train my legs and waist. Even this kind of band isn’t just a fake With these members, it’s not rock What we’re aiming for isn’t ondo Salvation isn’t what we want to get We are the Maids, Yeah! In our maid appearances, we Arrive, arrive! (Achoo~!) This is the underworld, Yeah! At the scene of the incident is a Terrible, terrible spectacle! (Achaa-…) The invincible Maids, Yeah! Constipating is like giving birth, when you get an Enema, enema! (Achoo~!!) Pure, upright, brave, Seaside is the best! We’re open!! (Welcome back!) With those scary eyes, hit that white ball back A kind heart is hidden within my chest. In the backstreets, being clever and beautiful has its downsides Even the jack of all trades trips over For that KY fountain-hair’s flat-chestedness The school swimsuit is a perfect fit (Do you have a problem with that!!) As my blonde hair sways with the wind, I haven’t forgotten The sound of my bass and after-school at all It’s a rare show, but there’s no training at all There are no patterns to follow on this stage The mic isn’t the one who’s performing The bath isn’t the one I want to boil We are the Maids, Yeah! In our maid outfits, we are Born, born! (Achoo~!) Tofu is made of soybeans, Yeah! With our awesome, cooking, we make people Faint, faint! (Achaa-…) The fearless Maids, Yeah! THe highly classified information has been leaked, Rampage, rampage! (Achoo~!!) Gentle, noisy, harmonious. Seaside is a masterpiece! We are in operation!! (Come back soon!) Drums, Harue Haribara! Violin, Toshiko Tatsuno! Accordion, Hotori Arashiyama! Bass, Futaba Kon! We are the Maids, Yeah! In our maid appearances, we Arrive, arrive! (Achoo~!) This is the underworld, Yeah! At the scene of the incident is a Terrible, terrible spectacle! (Achaa-…) The invincible Maids, Yeah! Constipating is like giving birth, when you get an Enema, enema! (Achoo~!!) Pure, upright, brave, Seaside is the best! We’re open!! (Thank you for your patronage!) Japanese Lyrics ひぃ、ふぅ、ひぃ、ふぅ、みぃ、よぉ! 退屈や ロック魂 たずさえて 一人暮らしの 爆音人生 天然の ちょうちんフグな ほっぺたで 町をカオスに 今日も巻き込む ツンデレは インテリジェンスの 証しなり 今日も彼には なぜか告れず 卓球に 命を捧げ 足腰を 鍛えるために ドラム叩こう こんなバンドでも やらせじゃねえ こんなメンバー ロックじゃねえ 目指してるのは 音頭じゃねえ たどり着くのは 涅槃じゃねえ 我らはメイズ「Yeah!」 メイド姿で 参上参上! 「アチョー!」 ここらは冥途「Yeah!」 事件現場は 惨状惨状! 「アチャー…」 無敵のメイズ「Yeah!」 便秘は難産 浣腸浣腸! 「アチョー!!」 清く正しく潔く シーサイドは絶賛! 営業中!! 「お帰りなさいませ 」 怖い目で 白いボールを 打ち返す 優しき心 胸に隠して 下町じゃ 才色兼備 あだになる 足をすくわれ 器用貧乏 KYな 噴水髪の ペチャパイは スクール水着 ジャストフィットよ 「文句あるかーッ!!」 金髪が 風になびいた 放課後や ベースの音で つっこみ忘れず レアなショウだが 仕込みはねえ こんな舞台に 手本はねえ 演じてるのは ミックじゃねえ 沸かしたいのは お風呂じゃねえ 我らがメイズ「Yeah!」 メイド衣装で 誕生誕生! 「アチョー!」 豆腐は大豆「Yeah!」 すごい料理で 卒倒卒倒! 「アチャー…」 不敵なメイズ「Yeah!」 機密漏洩 暴走暴走! 「アチョー!!」 ゆるくうるさくむつまじく シーサイドは圧巻! 操業中!! 「いってらっしゃいませ 」 ドラム、針原春江! ヴァイオリン、辰野俊子! アコーディオン、嵐山歩鳥! ベース、紺 双葉! 我らはメイズ「Yeah!」 メイド姿で 参上参上! 「アチョー!」 ここらは冥途「Yeah!」 事件現場は 惨状惨状! 「アチャー…」 無敵のメイズ「Yeah!」 便秘は難産 浣腸浣腸! 「アチョー!!」 清く正しく潔く シーサイドは絶賛! 営業中!! 「メイド(毎度)ありがとうございま す!」 Romaji Lyrics hii, fuu, hii, fuu, mii, yoo! taikutsu ya ROKKU damashii tazusaete hitorigurashi no bakuon jinsei tennen no chouchin FUGU na poppeta de machi wo KAOSU ni kyou mo makikomu TSUNDERE wa INTERIJENSU no akashi nari kyou mo kare ni wa naze ka kokurezu takkyuu ni inochi wo sasage ashikoshi wo kitaeru tame ni DORAMU tatakou konna BANDO demo yarase ja nee konna MENBAA ROKKU ja nee mezashiteru no wa ondo ja nee tadoritsuku no wa nehan ja nee warera wa MEIZU (Yeah!) MEIDO sugata de sanjou sanjou! (ACHOO!) kokora wa meido (Yeah!) jiken genba wa sanjou sanjou! (ACHAA…) muteki no MEIZU (Yeah!) benpi wa nanzan kanchou kanchou! (ACHOO!!) kiyoku tadashiku isagiyoku SHIISAIDO wa zessan! eigyouchuu!! (okaeri nasai mase) kowai me de shiroi BOORU wo uchikaesu yasashiki kokoro mune ni kakushite shitamachi ja saishokukenbi ada ni naru ashi wo sukuware kiyoubinbou KY na funsuikami no PECHAPAI na SUKUURU mizugi JASUTO FITTO yo (monku aru kaa!!) kinpatsu ga kaze ni nabiita houkago ya BEESU no oto de tsukkomi wasurezu REA na SHOU daga shikomi wa nee konna butai ni tehon wa nee enjiteru no wa MIKKU ja nee wakashitai no wa ofuro ja nee warera wa MEIZU (Yeah!) MEIDO ishou de tanjou tanjou! (ACHOO!) toufu wa daizu (Yeah!) sugoi ryouri de sottou sottou! (ACHAA…) futeki na MEIZU (Yeah!) kimitsu rousetsu bousou bousou! (ACHOO!!) yuruku urusaku mutsumajiku SHIISAIDO wa akkan! sougyouchuu!! (itte rasshai mase) DORAMU, haribara harue! VAIORIN, tatsuno toshiko! AKOODION, arashiyama hotori! BEESU, kon futaba! warera wa MEIZU (Yeah!) MEIDO sugata de sanjou sanjou! (ACHOO!) kokora wa meido (Yeah!) jiken genba wa sanjou sanjou! (ACHAA…) muteki no MEIZU (Yeah!) benpi wa nanzan kanchou kanchou! (ACHOO!!) sayaku tadashiku isagiyoku SHIISAIDO wa zessan! eigyouchuu!! (MEIDO arigatou gozaimasu!) Category:Ending Theme